Sakura Lane
by glaring-little-wolf
Summary: Every journey begins with a single step. If Sakura is going to embrace her future she must return to face her past
1. Prologue Train Ride

Sakura Lane  
  
Hey y'all. This is only my second fic( I gave up the other). Some events are inspired by books I've read. Anywayz this is just da prologue. Its all Sakura's POV! Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once CCS and its characters belong to clamp not me.  
  
~ Every journey begins with a single step. If Sakura is going to embrace her future she must return to face her past ~  
  
Prologue - Train ride  
  
I left Tomoeda when I was four years old. The name itself haunts me. My past was here. I don't remember much and Touya, my brother hasn't really bothered to fill the gaps.My memory pretty much began in Tokoyo. When I was four we were taken to live with family friends because my parents died, I don't like to talk about it cause I don't really remember them well. I have one picture, we looked happy. Anyway, Touya is my only family, we're the last of the Kinomoto's. Mr and Mrs Marple didn't treat me badly. I just felt out of place, like a permant guest. So when I turned sixteen a couple of days ago, Touya finally decided to take me back. I never had friends in Tokoyo, all the kids were scared of me. The Marples didn't think much of me. I just packed up and left my life behind. Presently, Touya is snoring loudly opposite me. We're travelling by train to 'Clow Fields' in Tomoeda. Its our farm, the name is all I really know about the place. That's my past. My brother has kept something from me and I want to know. I deserve to know something about my parents. I'm sixteen, now's the time to act, the time to come home.  
  
I know its short. Please review. You can contact me at glaring_little_wolf@hotmail.com. Flames are not welcome. I'll update soon .  
-Glaring little wolf ^-^ 


	2. Chapter one Welcome to Wonderland

Sakura Lane  
  
Hello again.. Disclaimer see prologue. Sakura will seem a little OOC. I wrote the prologue in the middle of my end of year English exam. I live in New Zealand you see. so.I wrote this chapter while I was suppose to be studying.  
  
~Every journey begins with a single step. If Sakura is going to embrace her future she must return to face her past ~  
  
Chapter 2 - Welcome to Wonderland  
  
A grey haired man with glasses strode up to us. " Yuki!". "Touya!". They know each other. I don't know the man whom my brother has all his attention focused on. " Is that little Sakura?". I looked at him indifferently. When were first got to Tokyo I taught myself not to stand out but to blend in. I don't want to get hurt. "I'm Yukito. I look after Clow Fields.". He must be the head stable hand. We followed him out of the station.  
  
It was a high step into Yukito's range rover. Touya was teasing me about being short. At least I' m not a giant. To make way for Touya , he chucked stuff all over the sit next to me. It was a bomb site the rumble was jackets, tools and wire.  
  
Eight minutes into the journey and Touya, the idiot, fell asleep again. At the traffic lights I pretended not to notice the way Yuki carefully brushed a stray hair off my brother's face. This man must be the real reason brother visits Tomoeda every month. They must have secret feelings for each other, what a Hollywood cliche.  
  
I realised Yuki was nervous. Nervous of me I mean. He kept trying to bring up conversation. The more people talk at me the more silent I get. That's probably why I scare people, they don't know what I'm thinking about. He's probably made up his mind about me. I wonder what the Marples said, 'Stubborn, pigheaded, selfish. Always wants her own way.'. They probably also said, ' Spoiled,never thinks of anyone else. A real bitch.'. I sighed and leaned on the door, closing my eyes.How come you can't escape people's voices even though you've left them for good? Voices always stay with me. Attacking from inside my head where I can't block them out.  
  
Whilst gazing out the window I saw the flowers that I'm named after. Why was I named after something so beautiful? The flowers must feel insulted to have something so ugly compared to them. I saw the sign which meant a new chapter in my life. It had the name and a familiar symbol on it. Like a memory from a dream. It was a circle with a sun and moon in it. We turned the sharp corner on to the rocky dirt road.  
  
This was special for me and I wanted to do it alone, "May I get out and walk?". His body stiffened, after not saying a word it must have given him a fright. He pulled the car to a holt. He went to wake Touya and I shook my head. Yuki smiled and babbled out directions to where we were going to eat dinner. I nodded, though actually I was taking everything in. This place had been featured in many of my dreams. I slipped out of the rover slowly, into the crisp evening air.  
  
The light wind pushed by hair in my eyes obscuring my vision. The images in front of me helped fill the small wisps of memory I had. I shivered and started to walk the hill of Clow Fields. This was it. I saw big patches of green grass, cute animals and the tops of sheds. As I turned the corner the main house, our house came into view. A yellow homestead with a blue roof. The paint was cracked and peeling. I know in my heart I was right to return. I walked up the hill to where Yukito said the workers buildings are. Someone was waiting outside, sleeping beauty I presumed. In actual fact it was a boy a little older than me.  
  
He was gorgeous, like something out of those trashy teenage magazines. Dark blue locks blew in his face, in almost a reply to the wind's touch he raised a pale white hand to move them back. The glasses he wore hid blue pools. They made him look old and wise. I didn't want to get caught staring. He had just come in from work it seemed. He opened his mouth and said in a husky voice, "Hello Mademoiselle, I am Eriol. Someone so pretty should come in. You Sakura, are as beautiful as the flowers from which you are named after.". A gentleman too. My heart was pounding in my chest. My face must have been bright red. Great to top it off I was wearing my oldest clothes. I must have looked like a rotten tomato! He smiled and my legs turned to jelly. I've never felt this way before, like....like a rotten tomato who can't even stand properly. He just bowed and placed his arm out, "Milady.". This guy must have weird taste if he likes rotten tomatoes. I smiled the best I could and took his arm. "Thank you Milord.". I was shocked at his reply, "No. I thank you.". I looked at him confusion on my face. "You have shown me your smile instead of a scowl. It was wonderful, you should do it more often." This boy, no man had taken my well built shield down in a matter of minutes. Screw the shield, I'll be myself. Because I might not need it after all. We walked in arm in arm.  
  
Yukito had left Eriol to do the cooking. But he had help from a strange girl called Nakuru. She seemed to be permanently attached to my brother's neck. The meal was delicious and consisted of Eriol smiling and me blushing. I spent the evening giggling and smiling so much my face hurt. This as the best night I could remember. I knew I felt something for the English boy but how could one not. When the games ended we were told where to sleep. I decided now to ask, "May I sleep in the homestead?". I took a deep breath as Yuki replied, " It hasn't been used since you left." I felt happy no one had slept in our house . " Please, I just feel that it's the right thing to do.". He moved to reject my proposal but Eriol the knight came to my rescue, " I'll go too!". I smiled at him in thanks. Yuki gave in when brother said, "Lets do it then.". Yuki looked hurt. "You too, eh?". In usual Touya fashion he replied, " No, just the monster." I moved to stomp on his foot but Eriol stopped me.Yuki looked shocked, "Why not you?". "The house is Saku's. Anyway, I'd rather sleep with you.". For the first time I saw my brother blush. " I mean in the same house. Of course not the other way. Heehee!". I noticed the flicker of emotion in Yuki's eyes and decided to step in, " The homesteads mine. Thank you Touya!". I hugged him tight. I noticed a mirror, in it was Eriol backing away. I wondered why. I pulled out of the embrace and saw brother giving Eriol a death glare. "Touya!". This time I got to stomp on his foot. Eriol and Yuki laughed nervously. Yuki grabbed the the keys and shoved them in my hand. Touya and I held our glares. Eriol put a hand on my hip to lead me away. This touch made me break my glare. " You may have won this time..". I was yanked out the door mid sentence, I then tripped on the stair.  
  
Eriol kept his grip on me as we rolled. He had his arms wrapped around me, protecting me. We came to a halt, ironically we weren't that far from the homestead. He spoke softly, " Are you alright?". I nodded and replied, " You?". "Yeah. ".It was only then I realised our position. I whispered, "HOE?", but only to myself. He was on top of me. His face was so close that my breath was fogging his glasses up. " Milady, may I?". I laced my hands around his neck and drew ours faces together. It was passionate and forceful, something told me he had done this before. But how could I tell this was my first true kiss I could remember. He bit my lip and my body jolted. We broke apart. "Will you go out with me?". Breathlessly I said, " Yes.". He picked me up and carried me to the swinging seat on the porch and deposited me there. I couldn't stop giggling. He open the door and retrieved me.  
  
He put me down so I could walk through myself. A train of pictures, sounds and smells hit me as I stepped through the door. The place smelt a little musty but was in pretty good condition. My hand wiped my face. I was crying, I never cry, I vowed not to when we went to live at the Marples. But now I was. I followed the hall, my hand on the wall and found and went up the stairs. I found a yellow room filled with toys. My memory recognised this place, this was my room. " Someone's been cleaning.", it was a statement not a question. " Your brother did some painting and Yuki spend yesterday cleaning floors.He made the beds and stocked the cuboards.".  
  
I lay down on the bed, on my bed. Eriol turned to leave. I went up to him, " Stay.". I made a puppy face. I noticed on the door was a lullaby which haunted my dreams. I opened my mouth to sing the enchanted tune, " My heart sang out for a hero. Someone to save me from this pain. To plant a seed of love in my heart and nurture it each day.". As I sang I heard a women's voice, mother?  
  
Eriol again kissed me hard. He pushed against the tune that had only just died upon my lips. Keeping hard against the walls he moved from my lips to my neck. He was planting butterfly kisses, I moaned his name. He smirked at this and moved me to the bed. I was pinned between it and him. I felt him touch my chest as he unbuttoned my top. I gasped, " You like that.". Eriol started kissing my neck again but went further thanks to his nimble fingers. He licked my stomach and my back arched. Eriol took this as an invitation to unhook my bra. This was wrong. I pushed him off, " Don't Eriol not yet. I hardly know you.". In reality I was afraid. I was afraid of myself. How could his happen. I re buttoned my top. " I thought you wanted..". I silenced him with my finger, " I meant actual sleep.". We lay down under the covers. Eriol arms wound around my waist, somehow they didn't feel right. Eriol's sweet but that display and my gut say, he's not the one.  
  
I gazed around my room. I did it I made it home. I slept without nightmares for a change. Instead a mix a images, warm amber eyes. And a golden cat? A different emotion was felt when I saw those eyes, different from what I feel for Eriol . These eyes were filled with love not lust. I feel I know this person but from where? Do they know how my parent's died? Brother says they died of a strange disease. Who belongs to those mysterious eyes?  
  
~Well that's the first chapter. As the story progresses more characters are introduced. What did happen to Sakura's parents? I lied last chapter any reviews are welcomed. Flames too! Please take a huge bow maixwolfblossom! The only one who gave up her precious time to press that little review button. Her review is lonely and needs friends. Contact me at glaring_little_wolf@hotmail.com . I beg you review. Until the next chapter which will be in the not to distant future - glaring little wolf 


	3. Chapter two You're not in Tokoyo now

Sakura Lane  
  
Hey for my now 2 reviewers ^-^ thanx. I needed that my gran was ill so we stayed with her for 8 weeks. I'll rush and try get # up in the nxt week. Luv 2 maxiwolfblossom and lil' cb I read what u wrote bout the post I did b4 I left. Who cares bout the non reviewers ( hiss! & death glare from authors) I'll continue 4 u guys. It is S+E pairing just now but Syaoran appears now. Tomoyo soon! *-*  
  
~Every journey begins with a single step. If Sakura is going to embrace her future she must return to face her past ~  
  
Chapter 2 - You're not in Tokoyo now Sakura  
  
I awoke catching the sun in the act of rising.What's this? An arm was firmly wrapped around me. It belonged to the boy I met last night, not the one I dreamt of. I blushed as I thought of the events of last night, Eriol will behave like a pet puppy. I just could imagine Eriol the dog,"Bow to your master.". I giggled but not to loud incase I woke the poor puppy up.  
  
I sat up about to leave when I felt warm moist lips on my hand. He has awoken too. I don't know why but I felt a little scared of this boy. "Hoe? ", was once again the word on my lips until it was taken in a stolen kiss. Why when are lips touch do I feel doubt growing in my stomach? It was as though my stomach was lurching trying to get as far away as possible from Eriol. My life is good but I still feel empty like I'm still missing something.He drove his remote control tongue into my mouth and I soon pushed him off .Let's try at a conversation. "Good morning,", he nodded and started to draw me in again, "it's time to work.". Eriol looked at me as if I spoke in a foreign language. This time I stretched the words out and used hand signals, "Want to clean and move furniture around.", I sighed and moved his arm. I remembered that my other clothes were still up at Yukito's in the range rover. I leaned on the door frame, "I'll be back .". He gave me puppy eyes and said, "Soon.". My eyes happened to roll as I said, "Yeah, sometime before never.". I just turned and started walking through the halls to the kitchen where the sun streamed in the skylight. I giggled because it was so pretty.  
  
I knew last night wasn't a dream. I had made it. I fell out the door and clambered up the hill. The door stood in front of me and I knocked. There was no answer I continued my search by peering in the window. All I was met with was my reflection, yuck. Ugly brown locks and dull green eyes, a combination not made in heaven. How could Eriol like me? I'm hideous. Fortunately my thoughts were averted from myself by Yuki's voice, " Saku.", that's the name people who are close to me call me. I don't allow them to unless I ask them to but I'll let it go. " I came for the keys.". He looked at me as though I was an idiot. I'm getting an awful lot of these looks lately. Keys the aren't used or locking. The house and rover are always open." Back in Tokoyo if you left it open it was gone. "Saku.", I shook my head and replied , "Yes Yuki! " I chirped as though he was a teacher back I school. "You weren't listening. Anyway I said I just dropped off your bags." A smile was plastered across his face. A strangled sound escaped my mouth. Yuki's face looked scared as the Sakura storm stomped back to the homestead.  
  
I gazed at the entire place from the porch. The wind picked up and moved my hair obstructing my view. So slowly I moved towards the old green door. Smells of food wafted up near my nose. On wards I followed the trail, the kitchen bench was the source. There sat a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Eriol sure moved quickly, I get the feeling he does that with girls too. I sighed and saw to the side was a note, 'I'm back at mine preparing for today. You slept in this morning.', I stiften at the thought six thirty was sleeping in. 'P.S Your job today is to clean here and ordersome new items that you need - Eriol'. How romantic breakfast and chores. The food did taste good though. I washed the dishes and the pans, Eriol wasn' quick enough to wash them. I had just finished placing the soaking wet dishes on a drying rack when the bell rang.  
  
It was Nakuru, the weird girl. She dragged me into a hug and squealed, "Sakura- chaaann! You're so cute! No wonder master chose you.". Master? When she said it my mind was filled with he thought this girl could be Eriol's sex slave. EEEEeeeww! I shook away the thought and firmly replied, "What did you say?". She got flustered blabbering some reason but I was occupied by a black cat on her shoulder hidden somewhat by hair. It seemed very simillar to the one I saw in my dream. "Who's that?". She looked down and you could see the cogs in her mind go click, "Oh! That is Suppi.". I tilted my head, "Suppi?". She suddenly seemed to cringe as though something was wrong like she was in pain. "I mean Spinel Sun. He's my stufed animal." Ok, I have toys but I play with them alone or with little kids. I certainly don't carry them around. This girl must be twenty-three going on three. "Well I came to see if you wanted any help.". She seemed sincern, "Thanks." I smiled, she returned it and said,"That's what friends are for.". That hit me hard. Friends. I'd never had them, until now. I like friends I decided, though I didn't really know what they do.  
  
We removed the dust clothes to reveal midnight blue and wooden furniture, mopped the floors to reveal gorgeous wooden planks with a hint of pink. My favourite colour. I hung up paintings which I found when I went to the attic. I put them where I thought they should be and also so the light caught them. I found no television, stereo or even a washing machine and tumble drier. Ages ago Touya said there was a fund for the house. So I ordered appliances and paint for the the exterior and varnish for the porch, no MY porch. I went wild and ordered a nice set of table and chairs too. The inside paint was still fresh, Touya had done it on one of his vists a few months ago. I thanked Nakuru and she and her 'Suppi", who I'm sure I saw blink, decided to leave as the work had stopped.  
  
I desperately wanted a shower.The linen in the house was among the stuff Yuki brought down this morning. It was all from the workers' huts. I chose a fluffy yellow one. I let the water hit me, like needles. I washed my hair in the hope it might go back to the auburn colour it was suppose to be. I turned the water off and stepped out on to pale blue tiles covering myself with the towel. I changed into jeans and a pink peasant top because I was going on a walk. I dried my hair off and clipped some of it back. Its shoulder length when down. I put on some lip balm and walked out of my room. I had set it up I was going to still sleep in my own room. Soon I'll move to the master bedroom.  
  
I wandered endlessy through a place once so famillar to me but now a blur. The sun was going to set soon and golden rays streamed down. I realised how long I'd been walking, because soon I reached a bridge and the moon was now out. I saw my reflection in the surrounding pond, but I could not see any fish. I was alone, not like its new. Touya was always out working, I hid in my room. With only my mind to talk to, thoughts for company and tears being my closest friends. These memmories brought my friends back once more. I sighed, I its like I've finally woken up, opened my eyes to my life.  
  
A voice cut the pensive atmosphere, "Its for fortune telling.". I turned, "Hoe? Who the hell are you?". I gasped it was a boy my age with dark choclate brown hair and amber eyes, the eyes I'd seen in my dream. " I'm Li Syaoran. You're on Elements park, my land.". He was handsome even with the glare. If I didn't say something quick, drool would pour out the edge of my open mouth. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I arrived yesterday with my brother. I must've strayed of Clow Fields. I am sort of lost..". His eyes widened, "Saku, is that really you?". I took a step back in fear, "No don't wory. We played together as kids. Touya called me a stupid chinese brat. He was so overprotective just because I'm one year older. Also the fact that my family, apart from Wei is in China.". This speech sent images from the distance past back to me, "We used to run in the fields. Once we got lost and.you built a fire because I was scared of the dark.". He smiled and my stomach started doing the can-can.  
  
Now I had remmembered a lot about this guy and my childish characteristics. As we talked and caught up, I learned he did martial arts. That in fact the pond around us is special, "What do you mean it's a fortune telling pond?". I looked up towards the sky as he spoke, "When it's a full moon. Walk to the edge and ask a question.". I did as I was instructed. I whispered softly, "What happened to my parents? Please can you help?". The reflection of the moon changed to the shape of a staff. What was the meaning? I blinked and the image returned to its orginal shape. I was breathing hard, Syaoran looked worried, took my hand and led me away.  
  
Without me protesting we went back to his house. Turned out it was only nine. It felt right with him comfortable but I was still slightly nervous, never knowing what to expect. We continued to talk the night away in laughter and memmories of my lost childhood. I blushed when he said I grew up to beautiful and cute. "Let me say even cuter when you blush." I shrieked, "Syao!". He looked amazed but soon a smile reappeared. He stood up and grabbed a worn frame off the shelf behind me. He stood in front of me and leaned over, "Here.". He was staying there to watch my reaction. It was a picture of a sakura tree with a wooden swing hanging from it . A boy of about four with distinctive messy hair was upon the swing. On his lap sat a girl of three, laughing with bright spakling emerald eyes. Engraved on the frame in a child's messy writing was 'To my Syao love Saku'. It must have been a year before I left here. Tears welled in my eyes. He hugged me, it was warm and had feeling not hollow like Eriol's hugs. "Welcome back Saku. Welcome home.". I was bawling now, Syaoran reached out a finger and carefully wiped away the tears.  
  
A loud knock ruined the moment. Syaoran didn't seem to want to end the embrace either. But the loud knock persisted. Syao sighed, gave me a content look and left. When he returned a worried Eriol was trailing behind him. He rushed over, "Sakura, there you are. I thought I lost you.". Syaoran was pulling faces and mocking Eriol. My eyes were fixed on him. I presumed they didn't get along. A stray giggle escaped my lips. Eriol turned and glared at Syao, he was up against a master. Suddenly Eriol walked up, grabbed my shoulders and forced his mouth on mine. I didn't relax into, I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. I pushed him off. Emerald met amber, he looked as if he was the dog, not Eriol, and that I had kicked him. "Syao.". He turned away disgusted then looked back. He hid his true thoughts well, apart from his eyes were hurt loking. He must not approve in my taste in men. "Can I vist you tomorrow.", I said not as strongly as I had hoped. Syaoran slowly shook his head no, my eyes couldn't take crying again. "No, I'll see you at the homestead.". Syao and I felt so close before but now knowing of Eriol, he seemed far away. It was as if a wall had been put between us, "Sure at two. Ok.". A hand crept to my hip and starting pointing me away. Before I left I leaned up and kissed Syaoran's cheek and said in hs ear, "Goodbye and I bid thee goodnight. My Syao.". As we walked back to Clow Fields I had my thoughts fixed on a certain brown haired boy.  
  
I didn't even invite Eriol in or say goodnight, I just walked in and shut the door. I changed into my night clothes and lay down on my bed. Was I mad at Eriol for walking in, that he came to fetch me? Or maybe because something else might have happen? My wandering eyes caught sight of the moon out the window. What had happened with the pond took priority in my mind. Tiredness overwhelmed me and I drifted off into the land of dreams.  
  
The wind ruffled the young man's hair. His hand placed on his cheek. "You'll soon know the truth but can your heart handle it?". Thus Syaoran turned and re-entered his home. The moon still a full glowing orb in the night sky.  
  
Yay! Its done and Syaoran-kun is here! Will Eriol and Syaoran continue to fight? Why do they hate each other? What's Syaoran on about? Where's Tomoyo? All to be answered in following chapters of Sakura Lane. Please rewiew. Comments and ideas welcome, though I have a strong idea of the rest of the story. The next chapter will be up in a week so till then - glaring_little_wolf 


	4. Chapter three Cook up a new life

Sakura Lane  
  
My forever loyal and fav reviewer maxiwolfblossom ur reviews mean so much. I lost lil-cb but I gained hunnybeesakura into the reviewing family. Yay! Yes Syaoran is a very complex guy. I'm slowly adding more to Sakura, as a character. Well I didn't get this up rilly soon 4 u guys coz I sort of deleted it. I also deleted those icy author note's . They waste space for the story. Sorry, I'm on a deleting spree. I've long given up with disclaimers. So let's continue.  
  
~Every journey begins with a single step. If Sakura is going to embrace her future she must return to face her past ~  
  
Chapter 3 – Cook up a new life  
  
I woke with the sun beating against my eye lids. I enjoyed yesterday, well most of it. When me and Syao were alone without interruptions. I actually remember something, a clue to my past. Memories at the present are like chocolate. Once I start I can't get enough to erase my hunger. There's also the feud between Eriol and Syao, my boys. I feel like their mother when I put it like that. But their both older so that's impossible, unless... I'm confusing myself. Let's just say I care for both of them.  
  
I stretched out my arms and saw the time. "HOE! I'm going to be late!" I stomped, glomped and clomped around my room. The whirlwind died down and my room had clothes scattered everywhere. Its not fair, I cleaned it yesterday. I really wanted a good impression or even a reaction. Especially after the chill of last night and his statue like faces. Hopefully because Eriol's not here it'll be different. What happened between them? Please don't tell me more secrets and lies, I'm sick of it. The truth is better than any lie. Lies and deceit make it worse. Arg! He'll be here soon.  
  
I planned quickly. I'll give another quick clean, because I'm a naturally messy person. I dump things, like a litter bug. Imagine me as a little worm crawling everywhere until someone stands on me. I'll stick to being me any day, I'll never look at a worm the same way. Anyway I'll make my wonderful muffins or cookies. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, Syao will need a lot it looks like he has a big one. Stomach! Not anything else, how could you suggest it?  
  
What possessed me into inviting him here? Well he invited himself. I haven't talked to Touya, what if not only him but my parents didn't like him? I don't want to hurt them. Opps! I still have my boyfriend Eriol. I shouldn't be thinking about another guy. We've only been going out two maybe three days and I'm mentally cheating on him. What would happen after two months? I'll be the town slut. No thanks.  
  
I wiped down the bench top and got out a cook book. It was old and yellowing. I turned to traditional cookies, there was handwiting in the margin. My mother had wrote down some adaptions. I hugged the book tight as if to touch my mother's sprit. I mixed the ingredients together carefully. To be honest I'm not the greatest cook. Keep my fingers crossed. I was deep in thought and there was a loud thundering clap on the door.  
  
I straightened my clothes as I walked to the door. I took a deep breath and turned the knob quickly, a smile already plastered. There he was standing tall. I'd just love to run my hands through his hair. It would be like the kitty I always wanted. Laughter broke my admiring strance. "Hoe?", I said with a tilted head. "You have flour in your hair and batter on your nose." I glared and he followed suit, til I turned and ran inside towards the sound of a smoke alarm. The muffins I worked so hard on were burnt to a crisp. Stupid timer didn't go off. I sighed and threw the debris in the bin, the frown on my face grew longer. Syao stepped forward accepting the challenge, taking up my spare pink apron for armour. "Pink's not really your colour Syaoran." He looked ridicolous in ink wash jeans and a black tee-shirt with my candy pink apron. "I'm going to help you cook up a storm. Over the next couple of weeks the outside of the house needs done, its shabby. Interior alright. Ready cadet to work under my comand and do the tasks stated." I did a army salute, "Yes sir! ". "Well lets make this.", he was pointing to a stawberry shortcake recipe. "My favourite. How did you know?" He twisted his mouth into a smirk, "I introduced you to it." He rolled his eyes at me.I glared daggers at the back of his head hoping the arogance inside would melt away to leave a sweet person.  
  
He turned and patted my head telling me to behave, the nerve of him. "I'm not your bitch.", and I looked right into his eyes but quickly turned back to my task as it was too intense. "I know that well but you act like Eriol's." I stopped chopping strawberries to face him once more, "I'm no one's bitch but my own." He leaned over, "Well I do agree that that you turned into one." I stepped closer to his chest and pushed with all the strength my skinny arms could handle. "Well nobody's perfect. I can't help it if I'm ugly!" Syaoran's gaze softened, "Your not ugly," little did I know of the spoon behind his back, "well now you are!"  
  
He spattered cake mix all over my face. I swiped it of the best I could with the back of my hand. "This means war." I reached for the nearly full bag of flour and threw it. Syao continued the assult with the bowl and spoon. His batter flicked above my head as I reached for the gerneges, uncooked eggs. It was a direct hit he had egg splaterred all over his head and his hair. Between giggles I breathed, "You look stupid." He growled and leap and dragged me to the ground. We were completely ingrossed in our own world as we rolled around the floor, futher coating each other in batter.  
  
The first noise I heard was a cough. Both of us turned our heads at the same time. Syao screeched, "Eh?" and myself, "Hoe?" We both stifened due to our audience.There stood a girl of my age, she had the looks of a goddess. Pools of purple black velvet fell past her shoulders. Porcelin skin and violet eyes were the final accessories. I felt real ugly now, bitchy comments brewing to help my ego. Syaoran studdered, "To...Tom...Tomoyo!?" He immediately moved away. The way he reacted hurt me, I presummed they to be an item or that they will be going out in the near future. Also the look on his face was like implying our friendship was worthless and didn't exist.  
  
These thoughts vanished quickly as 'Tomoyo' screamed, "So cute! Syaoran and his beloved Sakura." She had whipped out a video camera. "You look even better than Syaoran on camera." I had pushed myself of the floor and she came and grabbed my hands. I was still in shock that she was in my house she spoke, "Please Sakura wear my clothes. You'd look so wonderful. Syaoran wears they too.I can see photo shoots with the two of you together modeling." Syao rolled his eyes at the hyperactive girl, "The first time I did it was because she gave me sleeping pills. I was only seven at the time. Now she blackmails and bribes me. She's quite talented really.... in making my life hell." I was slightly overwhelmed by the information, "Hoe?" The girl begged, "It'll help me for school." I had forgotton all about school, I hated my old one. I was know as the 'sarcastic fridget bitch', 'chicet' for short. But anyway I want to get into the arts aspect of things cause I love to sketch. I politely asked, "What do you study at school?" She beamed with glee, "I go to the School of Art and Technology. I specialise in fashion design and photography. I design, manufacture, and feature movies with my clothes." It figures. I turned to the only other sane person in the room, "What about you?" He blushed and hid his face. What now? He's as emotional as a pregant woman. Next he'll get me to get him peanut butter and oysters.  
  
"He's embrassed. He won't tell his mother due to the fact he thinks she'll be ashamed." My head hurts from thinking a lot lately, "What ever it is," I touched his arm as to comfort him, "I'll be proud." He whispered, "I want to be a writer. I love describing people's emotions and transfering they from imagination to paper. "Now my head really hurt, "Why would your family be ashamed?". He turned as shut from pain, "My memmories of my father was that he was a strict man, mother too. I'm suppose to become a strong leader for my clan. If they knew they wouldn't see me fit for leader." . He opened his eyes. I was bowled over by the pain and emotional anguish in them, I had to turn away. I touched the side of his face,slowly looked again, "Look at me Syao. I think that makes you stronger. For you can display emotion as well as hide it. Don't all leaders need to be able to show sympathy and empathy for all. I beileve your perfect." I smiled as best I could hoping my face would support what I had said. The pain in his eyes cleared and I was pulled into a deep hug. A murmur filled my ear,"Thank you but I won't be perfect without a loving, passionate wife." He pulled back to look at my face. I thought that was so hinting at me. He smiled and leaned down, I was about to taste that smile when again we we interupped. "Fuck! Battery dead. Why now?." She was almost crying. "It was perfect Sakura's speech, Syaoran whispering sweet nothings in her ear and the couple about to kiss."  
  
We were still in our embrace gazing at each other's souls. I was about to kiss him stupid. Yet he turned. He had remembered, "We aren't a couple. You are with Eriol. The fact is you almost cheated on him." His eyes were cold and I was shoved to the floor. Tears caressed my cheeks. Tomoyo rushed over, "Sakura! Are you alright? How could you Syao? Stop being a bastard and piss off!" He smirked, "Gladly she's a tart and doesn't respect anyone. She has a boyfriend. She doesn't respect that I don't want her to play with my heart." I shakely rose."I'm not a tart. I care deeply for you and Eriol. But Eriol is my boyfriend. The way I feel about you both is different. You tried to kiss me so its you that doesn't respect me." He was fuming, I was sacred but held my ground. Syaoran spat angrily, "The girl I once knew meant everything to me. But she must have died along with her parents." He stormed off. I couldn't breathe his last comment hurt more that any physical blow could. I could barely stand and all I could feel was tears. I was a hollow shell.  
  
Pale arms wrapped around me and lead me away to sit down. How could he? True, we had only been re-united last night but if he used to care for me he'd know how much that hurt. The saltly tears had stopped falling, my thoughts focused on him. How did I feel? Sakura you idiot! Don't try to kiss someone who's not interested in you. He likes Tomoyo. He looks fondly at her. Tomoyo?! I broke away from my head. I heard her now. "There let it out. He surely didn't mean for it to hurt you so.". She rubbed her hand up and down my back. It was soothing. A hiccup escaped my mouth. I giggled, it sounded so pathetic. Tomoyo laughed too.  
  
Soon my face was not longer blotchy and I was immensed with girlish glee. I never had a close friend, especially a girl. She listened to me and filled in with gossip. We spoke about drop dead sexy guys. She tip toed around mentioning a certain rude pig. I felt really immature and it so much fun. This is what the girls in my old class must do on their annual sleep overs. She went into depth about her school and asked what I want to do with my life.  
  
"I love to draw.". She nodded, anticipating more. "It started out as a hobby but I found it as a way to express my self, who I feel like inside. Not how the world sees me." She smiled, as I should have expected a perfect smile. Why do I resent her, she has been so kind. I took a deep breath knowing I was going to regret this, "Look why don't you stay the night? It's late anyway.", I paused, "I could show you some of my art. That is if you want to. You don't have to." I was scared she'd slam me down hard. Instead she excused herself.  
  
She removed something from her jacket. It was a tiny mobile phone. She flicked it open and a moment later, "Hello, Rika. Is Mama home yet? Oh..I see. No just that I won't be in. Yes tell he girls the long car ride is not required tonight. Treat yourself well Rika! See ya!" She exhaled loudly, composed herself and turned. "Saku. Can I call you that?." I nodded, of course this girl can. I can see the world worshipping her, me included. "I can stay. Mama is still at her meeting. She is pratically always there. She's not my birth mother. My biological mother left Dad when I was four. She's my stepmother but after I turned fourteen and Papa died she became a dedicated buiness women. When I do see her we get on great. Jane just cares about the buiness because it links her to Papa." I make a look to say I understand. So she's not perfect but why would someone not want her. I tried to lighten the mood like she did for me, "Well at least your sister knows. Come and I'll show my art.".  
  
I started up the the stairs she followed trying to hide her laughing. "Silly! That wasn't my sister. Rika is one of our servants.". Blood rushed to my head,"HOE? You have servants. Why do you want to stay here if your rich?" Tomoyo eyes harded and piecred at mine,"That's exactly why. Kids see me just for my money. You excepted me first before judging me. That's why I like you Saku. And why Syao does." I couldn't hear the last part but I got the gist and beamed back at her. We climbed the solid wooden stairs. We passed the master bedroom. "You'll move in the main room soon right?" I knew this would happen,"Yeah. But I don't feel ready." I opened the door to my room and she gazed at it happily,"Its perfect." Keep the complients coming, I feel incredibly important. I removed a folder from inside my desk. The folder was covered in dried flowers. I opened it up and anxiously gave it to its first ever critic.  
  
She gazed at each one long and hard. She stopped at one of my latter ones. I had barely finished my latest when it was decided for us to move. It was done with water colours the Marples' had given me. There was a lone wolf under a sakura tree. The subjects were cloaked in the moonlight. Everything carefully done down to the little wolf's claws. "How ironic." I didn't know if that was good or bad. "Its amazing but the fact is it contains both th meanings of yours ad Syaoran's names. The pink cherry blossoms and the little wolf." I too was shocked. I hadn't recognised that til now. "You're so talented. The school I go to has one of the best courses around. Go for it cause you will so get in. They're enrolling now. I can take you in and be your guide too. We can all be bestfriends." Tomoyo had gotten all worked up again. Syaoran wouldn't like me getting so cozy with his wife to be.  
  
"Tomoyo where do you live? Cause before you said something about a long drive." She now longer was in starry mode. Oh thankyou god! "You live half an hour from the school, right. Me, I live two hours." The school must be brillant if Tomoyo comes from that far to go there. She is also alone at home. The next thing was a suprize to me aswell. The words just came out, "Why don't you move in here? I'll move in the master bedroom. There is this and Touya's old room for you to choose from. I was just going to make them guest rooms."My own and her eyes blinked in time. I didn't just say that to a person I had only met tonight. How could Touya leave me to make decisions myself? Well it is a big house. Tomyo actually looked shocked. An almost silence murmur escaped her lips, "You really mean that?" I smiled and shook my head. I was becoming more sure by the minute. Of course I might walk in on her and Syao or her on me and Eriol but better her than Touya.  
  
I thought she didn't want to when, "Saku, wants me to live here. I can film her doing cute normal things. No servants." She snatched my hands like when we first met, "Of course I will. Thank you. I'd love to have this room because it was yours. I'll help you decorate the whole place. I'll be impossible to move for a few days but as soon as I can I will." I got giddy too. This was fabulos my best gilfriend living with me, my childhood friend on the farm next door and my boyfriend lives ten minutes up the hill. Live was good. Is this new life good? Come to think of it I haven't seen Eriol. He probably stayed away cause of Syao. What did Syao mean about him earlier?  
  
Tomoyo was babbling about decorating. I decided just let it flow. This will be my last night in here. In reality its only two nights I remember sleeping in here anyway. The furniture will be here tommorow, I'm going to school, and Tomoyo will be here In a few days also. I was so excited I could hardly sleep, soon those thoughts turned sour as I remember Syaoran's and my fight. It'll all be alright. My best friend ever is snoring her pretty little head off, another flaw.  
  
I slipped out of consious too. Yet again a troubled sleep. The dreams so real I could feel the pain in the screams. The brown eyes were of pain and regret. The yellow cat looked angry. Why do they torment me? Do they want me to suffer? I want my new life to be normal, not more complicated.  
  
Elements Park was quiet except for the room at the head of the house facing out towards Clow Fields. Noises of angry and pain escaped the bigger of the occupaint's lips. "Why did I say those things? Was it really to protect her from me? Damn, its him! Why is she with him after all he did?" A small yellow paw patted his back. "Soon she'll interpert those dreams I sent. Sakura will remember, you won't have to lie anymore. It will be alright.". The boy raised his head,"How can it be? She won't ever forgive anyone invovled when the truth comes out. Saku will hide away from the world." The furry paw hit him hard, his voice sounding deeper, "She will need all those close to her to be strong. The boy wanted it this way." Syaoran sighed deeply and gave in knowing nothing could be sovlved tonight. So he too fell into a sleep full of tossing and turning.  
  
Wow! The longest chapter yet. They will keep getting longer so expect one about every 2 weeks. U know the drill..well 2 people do. REVIEW AND KEEP ME SANE! More hints given out but not answering. Sakua had fun today she'll need all the fun she can get. So long. - glaring_little_ wolf 


End file.
